Ski boots presently available generally comprise a relatively rigid outer shell which is typically molded of plastic. Disposed within the outer shell is an inner member or liner which is relatively soft and flexible, as compared to the shell. The boot also has one or more buckles or other suitable fastening means for opening and closing the boot.
Prior art liners comprise many designs, however, the purpose of all these designs is to provide a ski boot with a liner assembly in which the assembly provides both padding for comfort of the wearer's foot while at the same time fitting the boot to the wearer's foot.
One liner assembly presently available serves to provide a padding function for the foot while at the same time providing for the custom fitting of the boot to the wearer's foot. This liner assembly is disclosed more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,799. The liner assembly disclosed in that patent is made up of an inner padding member and a relatively non-compressible fitting material. The inner padding member of the liner assembly comprises a molded padding member which is adapted to fit within a substantially semi-rigid outer shell. The outer surface of the inner padding member is generally complimentary to the inside of the outer shell and the inner surface of the inner padding member is adapted to surround the wearer's foot and ankle. The inner padding member is shaped to provide one or more cavities on its outer surface which cavities are adapted to be filled with a fitting material. A fitting material of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,799 is inserted in these cavities to complete the liner assembly.
It has been found that, in some instances, the liner area surrounding the ankle joint of the wearer has not provided the desired level of comfort to the wearer. That portion of the liner has, unfortunately, caused an excessive amount of pressure against the ankle joint area of the wearer's foot. Accordingly, it is desired to obviate this source of discomfort, however, it is important that structural integrity of the liner assembly not be affected. In this respect it has been found that if an area of a liner assembly is removed, it is important that no sharp or prominent break in the liner structure be permitted because, over a period of time, this break in the liner structure will be sensed by a wearer with the result being that this will serve as a source of discomfort to the wearer. Therefore, it is required that the ankle joint area of a ski boot which has been the source of discomfort, in some instances, be minimized without causing any sharp or prominent break in the liner assembly.